Never Mess With Harrison Ross-Specter!
by Lawstudent092
Summary: Lily knew her life was in danger and she didn't want her son to be left with magic abusers, her fake sister. So she sent her younger brother a letter to rescue his nephew and away in America. What happens with Hogwarts? Watch out for Harrison James Michael Harvey Ross-Specter!


Never Mess With Harrison Ross-Specter – A Harry Potter/Suits Fanfiction

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter is owned by Warner Bros and J.K. Rowling. I only own the plotline which will be mine – it will pretty much be OC with a bit of canon. Suits is owned by USA Network and Aaron Korsh.

**Plot:** Lily knew her life was in danger and she didn't want her son to be left with magic abusers, her fake sister. So she sent her younger brother a letter to rescue his nephew and away in America. What happens when it was time to attend Hogwarts? Well...let's just say they were in for a rude awakening, potentially making them shit bricks and experience the intelligence of Harrison James Michael Harvey Ross-Specter!

**Author's Note:** This story is set in the world of Harry Potter and Suits. Just a warning, my muse isn't always with me 24/7 – it comes and goes like all writers – that is reality. Please be aware that I have a medical condition – Cerebral Palsy that requires me to travel to and from doctors/and hospitals for appointments. Also I am writing a real life novel which takes priority but will try and update as quick as I can. Studying for my Diploma of Justice Studies is also a priority

**Dedication:** I would like to dedicate this to DZ2 for being a creative person. Check out _Harmony's Revenge_ and_ Harry Potter, Phoenix King_, plus many others! Do check out my story _Conventus Domus_.

**Key Pairings:**

Harry/Susan, Mike/Harvey

**Other Pairings:**

Draco/Hermione, Neville/Luna, Eventful Remus/Tonks, Sirius/Jessica

**Normal Speech:**

'Thought'

/Parseltounge/

'_Mind Speech_'

**Chapter 1 - 'The Ross-Specter Family'**

Across the Atlantic and somewhere in New York, Michael 'Mike' Ross, woke up with a start and began sobbing uncontrollably. His partner of three years, Harvey Specter, immediately noticing the distressing look of the love of his life, snaked his arms around his shoulders, while asking probably the most difficult question he really didn't want to ask.

'Mike babe, what is the matter?', the calming emerged from Harvey. However before Mike could answer, a letter appeared out of nowhere on his lap.

Shaking with worried and ancipation, Mike opened the letter and began to read the contents.

_To my baby brother Mike,_

_If you are reading this, it means that James and I are no longer alive and in fact have been killed by The Dark Lord, Lord Voldemort, known by Tom Marvolo Riddle, to be quite frankly put...he's a pathetic half-blood who wants to keep the magical world pure by killing off Muggles, Muggleborns and Half-Bloods, yet he's a half-blood himself. _

_Many people, including the esteemed 'Leader of the Light' and our former Headmaster, Albus Dumbledore, believe that our best friend Sirius Black is the Secret-Keeper, well this is a LIE. _

_Our Secret-Keeper is in fact Peter Pettigrew. There was something about him, I could not put my finger on, so I created a mirror that would allow me to view him, wherever he made excuses to not being near Harry. It turns out he has a Dark Mark and is a servant of Voldemort._

_Michael, be extra aware of Dumbledore. We believe that he conspired with Pettigrew to kill us, just so that he could mould Harry into his pawn and use the status of Godric Gryffindor and Merlin's Heir to control Hogwarts to his own plans._

_But Harry has other plans. Something that James and I found amusing. Every time Dumbledore or Pettigrew came around, it would always storm. We did not know it at first but after I performed a legacy spell on Harry, we discovered that he was an Animagus. A Black American Thunder Bird! His new nickname was Storm and it was fitting._

_If I am correct, Harry will be placed with my fake sister, Petunia who will abuse him. You need to get him out there and away from Dumbledore as soon as possible. We ask you and Harvey to raise Harry as your own son. Blood adopt would strengthen your claim even more to stop the plans of Dumbledore. This parchment is charmed to allow you to find Harry as it has a drop of blood infused in it with his location of his possible ransom._

_Mike you need to tell Harvey the truth of our family for I know he will do anything to protect family. Get Jessica on board if Sirius is hauled off to Azkaban and listen to those who care about you. We are the fierce members of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Ross. You are the Lord of the House until Harry is old enough to learn. There are a few Ross/Potter properties for the three of you to be a family. America would be an ideal place until it is time for Harry to attend Hogwarts._

_One last advice from your older sister and best brother, you and Harvey need to get married. You both have a soul-bond!_

_Good luck Mike and remember we both love you always._

_Love always Lily and James._

Tears once more escaped his already sore eyes as he got out of bed, not caring that he was naked and left the room. Harvey stared at his boyfriend and wondered what had prompted him to act like this.

Coming back into the bedroom, Mike slid back under the cover and looked at Harvey with a small smile.

'Do you remember when we first moved in together, I asked you not to not to ask me what was in this box?'

Harvey nodded, it was one of the conditions that Mike had set when the two of them wanted to live together.

Opening the box with a wave of his hand, Harvey looked amazed as he saw pictures, books, rings and even a piece of wood laying on top of the neatly stacked pile.

'I am a wizard, a real wizard that knows magic, spells and potions. The letter I just received was from my sister and her husband that have just been killed when I woke up. They have a fifteen month old son, Harry who is absolutely adorable. He survived and I have a theory how he did...' A pair of lips stopped Mike from saying another word as they were being attacked by another pair, showing him that he was loved for who he was.

'Mike, I am so sorry that your family was killed and I will support you no matter what, I don't care if you are a wizard, I think it's brilliant but right now, you need to get Harry and being him back here. You are my world. I will get Jessica, Donna and Rachel to come with us.' Harvey replied as he got out of bed and put on a pair of tracksuit without a pair of boxers, picked up the phone and proceeded to ring Rachel, Jessica and Donna, while organising a private jet.

Mike sighed and placed the Lordship Ring on his finger. The magics was overjoyed that Lord Ross is finally back to reclaim his family and this time with a plan!

**Never Mess With Harrison Ross-Specter**

Mr. and Mrs. Dursley, were happily gossiping away about how horrible their nephew had been thrusted into their prefect lives. The poor guy was crying for his Uncle Mike, thus creating a storm that had been going for the past two days.

The walrus (under orders of Albus Dumbledore) was about to hit Harry, when suddenly the doorbell went off. Cursing the inconvenience of not being able to shut him up, he put on his happy façade and went to answer the door.

'Hello, my name is Vernon Dursley, how can I help you today?,' his voice was calm but had a hint of annoyance laced through.

Jessica, stepped forward with a fake smile on her face. She really despised liars, especially kidnappers. Luckily she knew of Mike's history both magically and with Harvey and to be quite honest, they were good for each other and couldn't wait to dote on Harry as his new Aunt.

'Yes, my name Jessica Pearson from Pearson Specter, I believe you have something that belongs to one of my Associates,' the introduction was respectful but showed some authority behind her voice.

Before another word could be spoken, the door under the stairs blew off the hinges and laughter began to float from the room to Mike's ears.

Pushing everyone aside, Mike ran to scoop up his beloved nephew.

'It's ok Storm,' he cooed as he cradled Harry. Walking back to the front door, he passed Harry to Donna and Rachel, but not before he chuckled as the walrus was zapped on the arse - obviously by Harry as if to say, 'You deserve that and it's karma!'

Meanwhile Jessica and Harvey were discussing how to handle the situation decretly. After a moment, there was a nod of agreement before Harvey stepped forward.

'Sir, you are under arrest for kidnapping a minor from his rightful family and also for neglect of said minor should I add, is considered as a royalty and a Lord in our family.' Harvey smirked as two American Aurors stepped forward, silenced the walrus and rounded up the rest of the family for the short but uncomfortable journey to America, to a place where they wish they hadn't touch Harry in the first place.

Phase One of Operation Vengeance was complete! Stage Two was just as brutal but effective!

**Never Mess With Harrison Ross-Specter**

Ten years later, Harrison James Michael Harvey Ross-Specter was perched on a branch on a tree next to a old but wonderful castle. He was currently in his Thunder Bird form, looking directly into the Headmaster's Office. Not to mention he was creating a massive storm as of this second with his shrill.

The Headmaster was currently fretting that Harry Potter was missing for the umpteenth time in years and that he would be attending Hogwarts this year - well as of today that is. His Deputy, Minerva McGonagall, who taught both Ross siblings and James Potter, looked outside the window and smirked as she saw that Harrison was observing the meeting she was currently in. She was the only one that knew Mike had married Harvey and the two of them blood-adopted Harry, thus enabling Harry Potter to be essentially non-existent looking like a mixture of all his parents, Lily, James, Harvey and Mike, though he had inherited Harvey's hair, smooth, black yet it was slick so it was nothing like James Potter's unruly messy hair.

Harrison glanced at his favourite Professor, winked and set off back to London to catch the train like a student.

Harry James Potter was long gone and now stood Harrison James Michael Harvey Ross-Specter. He was ready to show that you should never mess with a Ross-Specter, especially in a suit!

**So that was the first chapter of 'Never Mess With Harrison Ross-Specter. **

**What happened in the ten year time jump? How did Dumbledore realise that Harry Potter was missing? ****Who are the allies, who are the enemies? **

**Questions plus Harrison's encounter on the Hogwarts Express will be answered in the next chapter!**

**Hope you guys enjoyed the first ever Harry Potter/Suits Crossover to be created on FanFiction.**

**Please Read, Review, Favourite, Follow and PM your thoughts!**

**Until next time!**

**Justin (Lawstudent092)**


End file.
